pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Team Doofenshmirtz/A New Year
Hello all. As you know I am leaving and this is my fairwell blog. I never imagened what this day would look like. I never thought I would have had this much fun when I joined. But it was amazing. Thank you all for dealing with my corkyness. I know most of you wont remember me, and I probably wont remember most of you, but I would like to give some shout-outs American Che, you are one of my oldest user-friends. I always thought you were super-cool You have made some amazing characters in your time. Keep on being awesome :) FadhilPF, whenever I had a question you were always there to help me no matter how dumb the question was. You are in my opinion one of the forgotton-gems. You basically made this place what it is now. The look, the organazation, just everything. I appricate it and I know the wiki does as well. Daisy56, I am not sure if you will read this or not, but you were awesome. I pass on my rubber hammar to you. The wiki has not been the same without you. Thanks for being my friend AgentGoldfish, You are so stinking cool. I love how randomly awesome your ideas are. Baljinda forever <3. Thank you for helping me with so much (dA, IRC, IRC login, random questions, ect). I would not have been able to do so much without your help. Thank you. NantheCowdog, you were the first person I have met who likes Hank the Cowdog as much as I do. I love your characters and your fun comments. I know you will go great places in life. Good luck out there :) PoptartsPlus, you are awesome. I love your characters and you were always so fun in the IRC. Don't ever let morons get you down. RatLuck, you were always super nice. Thank you for everything. I wish you and Pop all the luck in the world. Year of the Rat FTW! Tpffan, for about half the time I knew you I thought you were a guy. Sorry about that. I like your characters. Keep on keeping on :D TDR, you have pretty good taste in music. Just don't kill yourself and stay out of trouble for me okay? Lotta, you have so much potentioal as a writer. Keep up the good work! J.Severe, be careful with your 3DS D:. You are a fellow Zelda and that bond will always stay. I like how randomly funny you are. CoreQ, Pixel, and Kuzkalala, you all are fantastic artists with amazing characters. Keep up the good work and continueing to make awesome art. DarkTraveler, I know you put up a front, but I know deep inside there is a little kid who just wants to blow bubbles, draw rainbows with chalk on a sidewalk on a warm summer day, ride a unicorn through a feild of flowers on the way to a dolphin-kitten farm, and watch some old episodes of Kim Possible. Embrace who you truely are. Don't hide it just because you are afriad. We will still tolerate you for who you are Gurgy, you mean a lot to me. I will always care about you. You deserve better. I want you to be happy. I will miss you. Keep on being awesome and writing awesome-like things. Fossy, you are my best friend on this site. You know more about me than most of my friends do. I will always appreciate you being there for me. You have helped me through so much. When you become a great writer let me know. Our time is not quite done yet, as I still need to talk to you on chat. But I will continue to read your stories even after I have gone. I know I have not gotton everyone, and I will probably write yours later if I have. I want to thank all my supporters and haters. Its been an honor working with you. You all may see me in chat from time-to-time. As an admin my official reccomendations for my replacement are Nan and Fossy. I would also suggest a duel to the death to decide (jks). I shall now conclude with a quote from the Professor Layton movie. "No matter how far I go I will always live in you memories". Well, not exactally the right words for leaving a /website/ but I had to say something.. Fairwell friends. I may respond to some of your comments and whatever but I will officially be gone by Wednesday Category:Blog posts